Talk:The Phantom Virus/@comment-76.67.55.112-20170125001813
I REWROTE THIS FOR A BOOK TALK HOPE THIS HELPS OTHERS :):):):):):)::):)):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)) This book is about a Minecraft fanatic. Gameknight999 loves trolling people on Minecraft servers until one day he accidently gets transported into the actual game itself using one of his dad’s random inventions that he called the digitizer. Gameknight then sees the error of his trolling ways and vows to never troll anyone again, he also promises to help villagers and their villages and protect his NPC friends. Gameknight999, upon entering Minecraft, is greeted by Hunter one of his old friends. They go into his village where Gameknight says hello to all his other friends: Hunter, Stitcher, Herder, Digger and Crafter Crafter's village. They are instantly greeted by the village's citizens. Moments later, Herder runs into Gameknight, informing of a problem with his animals. They realize that the pigs are now walking backwards and the cows are upside down. They also find signs saying "KROP" ("pork" spelled backwards) and "COM" ("cow" spelled upside-down). Inspecting outside the village, Gameknight finds another sign signed by Herobrine. While reading it, Gameknight is pelted by slimeballs falling from the sky. Gameknight999 however, was being spied on by two spiders named Saztin and Sakkir, who tell the spider queen Shaivalak and skeleton king Reaper where he is. Deciding it's time, Shaivalak activates a Redstone timer that will destroy everyone and everything once it reaches zero, and Shaivalak and Reaper combine their forces to guard the cave in which the timer was hidden. Meanwhile back at the village, a villager from another village has arrived on a minecart track, seeking help from Gameknight. Upon arriving at his village, Gameknight and his friends discover it is "snowing" snowballs and bones, destroying the crops and homes. Hunter finds another sign by Herobrine. They quickly build a cobblestone roof over the village to protect it; Gameknight also fights some spiders who still think Herobrine is alive. After finishing, a villager from another village arrives, seeking help. When they get to the next village, Gameknight discovers it is raining sheep. Gameknight and Herder surround the village well with water in order to stop the sheep from taking damage. While doing so, Gameknight discovers another sign by Herobrine. He also notices a red glow around the sign. After digging a hole around it, he discovers it is a command block that is summoning all the sheep. Gameknight then destroys it, and stops the sheep rain. Gameknight999 and his friends decide to go along the Minecart track to the next village. It is a very peaceful village and monsters don't know about it so they have no defences. Herder leaves the village to find some wolves. However, when returning to the village, his new wolves suddenly turn hostile, attacking the villagers. Digger finds another sign by Herobrine, and they dig under it to disable the command block, after they destroyed the block the wolves became peaceful again. After that fiasco a villager from another village comes, asking for help. He announces they cannot use the minecart system to get to his village because it is flooded. Since Gameknight999 and his friend’s couldn't use the minecart system, they walked there through Bryce canyon, only to be trapped on both sides by hundreds of spiders. Luckily, people on horses from another village led by a brave warrior named Butch help defeat the spiders. They arrive safely at a well-protected village. Soon after arrival, giant holes that go to bedrock started appearing in the village, just then Herder's wolves found the sign. Gameknight then destroyed the command block. Gameknight and his friends, along with Butch and some villagers, travel to the next village. When they were just outside the village, lava appeared out of nowhere and blocked the entrance, it also appeared over the village. Hunter blew up a part of the wall using TNT to create an exit for the villagers trapped inside. Gameknight and his friends ran inside to save some villagers, while Herder stayed outside and launched fireworks to show villagers where to go. After they left the village, water started appearing, creating cobblestone and obsidian, trapping and destroying everything in the village. Digger found some signs outside the village that said the same thing will happen to all villages in the overworld. Gameknight thought a central timer was controlling these attacks. Herder pointed out that they did not have a map, which gave Gameknight an idea to use a map to see if he can figure out where the main timer was. After making a map all attacked villages pointed like an arrow to Olympus Mons which was the biggest mountain in minecraft, they then thought this would be where Herobrine would hide something like a timer. The entire village headed there, while walking they get attacked by spiders and one says more can come with the “flick of a switch.” Eventually they find an entrance. The entrance led to a tunnel with traps. Luckily, a villager who can find traps easily spotted them. A captured skeleton hinted that the mechanism was hidden in a chamber that could be sneaked into by a small party, Trapper found an entrance to the chamber, but it was too heavily guarded. Gameknight, Hunter, and Butch left the villagers and went deeper into the mountain. After fighting off some skeletons, they arrived at the main entrance to the chamber, which had a narrow bridge over a deep chasm leading to the command block. Gameknight crept on a narrow ledge toward Shaivalak and the big command block while Hunter and Butch crept along the other side. When Gameknight finally arrived at the command block, he realized that it was programmed to spawn 150 cave spiders upon activation. Being unable to delete the command, he changed it instead. As soon as he was finished, the villagers left behind entered and started to attack. Gameknight and Shaivalak started to fight. Shaivalak then pulled the lever to the command block, but since Gameknight altered it, it spawned 150 wolves instead of cave spiders, which immediately attacked the skeletons. Shaivalak attacked Gameknight, but flaming arrows from Hunter and Stitcher finished her off. Gameknight advanced towards the mechanism, but was stopped by Reaper riding a spider. With the help of Digger, he lured him towards him, and then he broke the block under his feet which made them fall into the chasm killing both Reaper and the spider. Gameknight then searched for the command block that would flood the villages with lava, and changed the command block to 175 instead of “10” which was lava as he finished the timer hit zero. When they return to Butch's village, he discovers "175" was the code for sunflower and the sky and ground around and above the village was filled with tons of sunflowers.